Vegh
|actor = Clara Paget |image = Vegh_Profile_3.png |status = Deceased |deathreason = Killed in car crash |profession = Driver Member of Owen Shaw's Team |partners = |gender = Female |haircolor = Blonde |eyecolor = Blue |appearances = }} Vegh was a member of Owen Shaw's team. She is the secondary antagonist in Fast & Furious 6, Vegh appeared to act as Shaw's right hand. Biography Pre-Movie was presumably a member of Shaw's team when he attacked a major military convoy in , in 2010.Fast Five, during Letty Ortiz's earliest tenure as a recent addition to the team. Two years later, Vegh and the other members of Shaw's team worked together to collect a series of major military and government components to create a Nightshade device that could take out the power grid of an entire country. Shaw's intention was to sell the Nightshade device to the highest bidder. ''Fast & Furious 6'' In London, Vegh and the rest of the team attacked where a list of locations to where the final competent for the Nightshade device could be located on several military bases. was accompanied into Interpol by Denlinger, Klaus, and Jah. As Vegh climbed into her customized ramp car, the team was attacked by Brian O'Conner, Han Seoul-Oh and Gisele Yashar. Vegh led Jah, Denlinger and Klaus away from Interpol headquarters with the help of Adolfson, who provided sniper cover for them above. kept ahead of her partners as they were pursued by Brian, Roman Pearce and Tej Parker. Vegh relayed to Shaw that they were being tailed by three of Toretto's crew. When Roman and Tej were taken out by Klaus and Denlinger, Vegh and others met up with Shaw at the rendezvous point and headed into the tunnel. Brian attempted to run Jah, Klaus and Denlinger off the road. Jah requested the help of Vegh. In her ramp car, Vegh was able to crash Brian's car when Jah veered his car to the right and away from Brian. After Brian's crash, Vegh approached his car to see if he was alive and winked at him before departing. Vegh spends most of the preparation for the next phase of the plan close to Shaw, helping him with the finer details of the plan. Vegh and the team grow suspicious of Letty when they learn that she is connected to Dominic Toretto, though she denies ever knowing him on account of her amnesia. When Shaw and his team relocate to , Vegh and Klaus head for Dominic's house in the Canary Islands to kidnap Mia Toretto. Mia and Elena Neves are able to escape immediate detection. However at the last moment, Mia gives Elena her son, Jack and uses herself as a distraction. Vegh and Klaus catch her and board a plane back to the NATO military base where Shaw is waiting for them. When Shaw and Riley Hicks board the plane, Vegh and Klaus bring her forward so she can be killed. However, their plans are derailed when Dominic, Letty, and Brian board the plane and run Hicks over with a Dodge Charger. Vegh avoids shotgun fire from Dominic as she tries to catch Mia. When Brian is able to reach Mia, the two disembark from the plane using a car in the cargo hold. Vegh follows after them in the ramp car. During her pursuit, Brian drives the car he and Mia escaped in in reverse and use the sloped shield on the ramp car to evade Vegh. Distracted by the feat Vegh is unable to avoid to the road block ahead of her and crashes her ramp car. Trivia *Vegh is considered the "evil twin" of Brian O'Conner by Roman Pearce on account they are the attractive blondes of the team.Fast & Furious 6 *Sarah Harding was nearly chosen for the role of Vegh, before Clara Paget got the role. Gallery Screenshots Vegh Cocky Look.jpg|Vegh right before she winks at Brian VeghA.jpg|Vegh chasing Brian and Mia References Category:Characters Category:Fast & Furious 6 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Shaw's Team Category:Fast & Furious 6 Category:Antagonists Category:Villains